bakuganfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bakugan Theme Song (Titelsong)
'thumb|300px|right|Der Bakugan Theme Song in Deutsch'Lyrics Sag was erwartest du? Die Dinge spitzen sich zu. Nimm sie in die Hand. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Wirst du zu Fall gebracht, es liegt in deiner Macht. Welt gegen Welt! Öffne das Feld! Mehr als ein Spiel, such dein Ziel! Sei ganz vorn dran, dran, dran. Dies ist Bakugan! Bakugan, Spieler des Schicksals. 1. japanische Openings- Battle Brawlers 1. Opening- Battle Brawlers Number One Batle Brawlers (ナンバーワン・バトルブローラーズ) by Psychic Lover Lyrics: We are number one battle brawlers We are number one battle brawlers Pop Out bakugan! Stop Time & Go! We are number one battle brawlers We are number one battle brawlers Pop Out bakugan! Stop Time & Go! sousa bokura dake ga shitteru himitsu ga aru (Yes!) otona ni wa mienai (toki no hazamade) motto tsuyoku nareru shinka shiteku ABIRITI (Yes!) GOORU wo mezasunda (Open Your Eyes) kono sekai wo sukueru no wa (Open Your Mind) bokura no IMAJINEISHON JUMP! We are number one battle brawlers We are number one battle brawlers Pop Out bakugan! Stop Time & Go! We are number one battle brawlers We are number one battle brawlers Pop Out bakugan! Stop Time & Go! gyutto nigirishimeta te no nukumori wa My Friends (Yes!) sekai tsunagu NETTOWAAKU (SHINKURO shiteru) donna konnan datte kitto taiketsu dekiru (Yes!) asu he kogidasunda (Open Your Heart) kono sekai ga omotteta yori (Open the Gate) hirokute fukai meikyuu jan! We are number one battle brawlers We are number one battle brawlers Pop Out bakugan! Stop Time & Go! (BAKU BAKU GAN GAN Burning Fight!) mugen no ENAJII kanjitara TORAI (Hey, Ready Go!) bokura no INFINITI mamorinukou kanashimi no ame ga kono wakusei wo merashite shimau mae ni bokutachi no hikari de subete wo kagayakasetainda soshite mirai e niji wo kakeyou Dream On...　Dream On... We are number one battle brawlers We are number one battle brawlers Pop Out bakugan! Stop Time & Go! (FIIRUDO OOPUN!) We are number one battle brawlers We are number one battle brawlers Pop Out bakugan! Stop Time & Go! (BAKU BAKU GAN GAN Burning Fight!) tobichiru Sweet & Tears saikou no FAITO (Here We Go!) bokura no CHARENJAA SUPIRITTSU moyashite ikou mugen no ENAJII kanjitara TORAI (Hey, Ready Go!) bokura no INFINITI tsukami torunda Stop Time & Go Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|1.japanische Opening thumb|300px|right|1. jap Opening und Ending 2. Opening- Battle Brawlers Bucchigiri Infinite Generation by Psychic Lover Lyrics: Videos thumb|300px|right|2. japanische Opening thumb|300px|left|2. Opening full 2. japanische Openings- Neu Vestroia 3. Opening- Neu Vestroia Cho! Saikyo! Warriors by Psychic Lover Lyrics: saikyou no FAITO! hikiyose au ABIRITI unmei ga michibiku hoshi no kanata Ready To Ride yami no mukou ni sashikonda hikari wo tadori nagara hashire kokoro wa dare ni mo watasanai nomikomareru na miushinau na Dream on Brawlers tobira hirake On The Edge gakeppuchi de sakenderu tamashii ga akaku yureru Fight To Win kanashimi wo mune ni daki Warriors tobikome! saikyou no SUTEEJI GIRIGIRI de KURASSHU! mimizawari na NOIZU genkai wa tokkuni koe teru n da Crush & Burn kizu darake de mo tachiagarou kobushi wo tsuyoku nigirishime te kotoba ja tsutawaranai negai wakari aeru to shinji te iru Dream on Brawlers sora wo kakero! On The Edge akirame sou na toki wa itsumo nakama tachi nai te kureru Fight To Win michibikeyo atarashii mirai wo tobikome! saikyou no SUTEEJI Dream on Brawlers tobira hirake Broken Wings soredemo mada moe te iru jounetsu wa kese yashinai On The Edge gakeppuchi de sakenderu tamashii ga akaku yureru Fight To Win kanashimi wo mune ni daki Warriors tobikome! saikyou no SUTEEJI jidai wo kaero Warrior Videos thumb|300px|right|3. jap. Opening- Neu Vestroiathumb|300px|right|4. jap Opening- Neu Vestroiathumb|300px|left|3./4. jap Opening full version 3. Ending- Neu Vestroia Bang! Bang! Bakugan by Yoshifumi Ushima Lyrics Ending: kanou sei nara koudai muhen teki to deae ba isshoku sokuhatsu kienbanjou tachimukau toki da Yo! Are you ready? saa hajimaru BANG! BANG! BAKUGAN BANG! BANG! BAKUGAN kimi wa kanpeki It's all right DAN! DAN! kokoro ga DAN! DAN! moe te ku genkai nante kankei nai BANG! BANG! BAKUGAN BANG! BANG! BAKUGAN sono jounetsu de You can do it! DAN! DAN! mirai o DAN! DAN! tsukamou yukou minna de waki AI ai tatakau no nara sokudan sokketsu mayoi wa kinmotsu shichuu kyuu katsu buhhanashi tara sore ga aizu daze Yo! Let's fighting donna toki mo BANG! BANG! BAKUGAN BANG! BANG! BAKUGAN kimi wa kanpeki It's all right DAN! DAN! kokoro ga DAN! DAN! ore te mo akirame nai de Are you ok?! BANG! BANG! BAKUGAN BANG! BANG! BAKUGAN sono jounetsu de You can do it! DAN! DAN! mirai o DAN! DAN! susumou ganbaru kimi ga shujinkou {C}sekai o sukue BANG! BANG! BAKUGAN BANG! BANG! BAKUGAN kimi wa kanpeki It's all right DAN! DAN! kokoro ga DAN! DAN! moe te ku genkai nante kankei nai BANG! BANG! BAKUGAN BANG! BANG! BAKUGAN sono jounetsu de You can do it! DAN! DAN! mirai o DAN! DAN! tsukamou yukou minna de waki AI ai Bakugan Videos thumb|300px|right|jap. Neu Vestroia Ending thumb|300px|right|2. Ending Neu Vestroia thumb|300px|left|Bang Bang Bakugan full 3. japanische Openings- Gundalian Invaders 5. Opening- Gundalian Invaders Ready Go! by SISSY Lyrics: Ready Go! hashiri tsuduke te Ready Go! konomama ike ba ame no asa mo kaze no yoru mo koe te ike rusa koe wo agerunda ima ha chiisa kutemo itsuka ooki ku hibika serutame koron de kizutsu kimata okiaga reba atarashi i keshiki ga hiroga rukara supaman ninaru houhou nante shira nai dakedo imeeji dakeha zutto kanpeki sa Ready Go! hashiri tsuduke te Ready Go! konomama ike bakitto tadori tsuke soujan yume no kakera tsukami sokone tattegamusharanikaki atsume te ame no asa mo kaze no yoru mo koe te iku nosa tonari aruku nin mae wo hashiru nin susumu hayasa hasorezoredakara dareka to kurabe te nani ochikon detano ? yowaki na jibun hamou sotsugyou sa masshiro na kutsu ni zentaijuu nose te shoku wotsuketeikunosa zutto sen yakani Ready Go! fuan keritoba se Ready Go! mayoi furi kire takai kabe no mukou ni hikari sashi ta kinou no itami kara mie tekuru michishirube kako to genzai ( ima ) to mirai ( asu ) ga massugu gu tsunagatteku Ready Go! nanimo nai basho ni Ready Go! sokuseki tsukete ippo ippo ! mae ni mae ni ! Ready Go! hashiri tsuduke te Ready Go! konomama ike ba kitto tadori tsuke soujan yume no kakera tsukami sokone tatte nando demokaki atsumete kodoku mujun namida no hibi subete subete purasu nishite ame no asa mo kaze no yoru mo koe te iku nosa mottomotto tooku he Videos thumb|300px|right|5. jap Opening- Gundalian Invaders thumb|300px|left|5. jap Opening full version 6. Opening- Gundalian Invaders Mega Meta by Yu Kobayashi Lyrics: noch nicht vorhanden thumb|300px|right|6. jap Opening- Gundalian Invadersthumb|300px|left|6. jap Opening full version 5. Ending- Gundalian Invaders Love The Music by LISP feat. Yu Kobayashi Lyrics: Ureshikattakoto kanashikatta koto Iron'na bamen ga fuwa tto yomigaeru no Negai o komete merodī utau Kyō wa 2-ri SPECIAL ONE DAY Ie ie ie ie ie ie aaan! Ie ie ie ie ie ie paatii! Paatii! ! Ie ie ie ie ie ie aaan! PARTY TIME! PARTY TIME! SPECIAL ONE DAY! ! Donzokodatta watashi ni yasashii kotoba kureta Watashi ni totte anata wa “tokubetsuna hito” Monokurodatta hibi wa karafuru to poppu de suuiitii Koi ga ai ni kyuntto natte setsunai yo ne Kotoshi ichiban ookina nyuusu wa Anata ni meguri aeta koto Motto ike! Ieii! Gatto ike! Ieii! Kokoro ga odori dasu BEAT! LOVE × MUSIC eien no mukou e Motto ike! Ieii! Gatto ike! Ieii! Kazetotomoni kanade dasu yo LOVE × MUSIC imeiji no mukou e Sono te o hanasanai wasure wa shinai Kon'na kimochi ni mata deaetakara Ureshikattakoto kanashikatta koto mo 1Tsu 1tsu tsunagatte soreto sore ga waninatte Aratana chikara o umu! ! ! Ie ie ie ie ie ie aaan! Ie ie ie ie ie ie paatii! Paatii! ! Ie ie ie ie ie ie aaan! PARTY TIME! PARTY TIME! SPECIAL ONE DAY! ! Umaku waraenakatta sugoku bukiyōdatta yo `Moudamekamo…'da nante tsubuyaita shunkan (Toki) Hatto shita! Ieii! Pintto kita! Ieii! Afure dasu hikari no SIGN! LOVE × MUSIC ginga no hate made Hatto shita! Ieii! Pintto kita! Ieii! Mimi o sumashi kikoerudesho? LOVE × MUSIC e to tsudzuku Owaranai merodii kiseki no ryuusei (hoshi) wa Watashi no kokoro gyu tto hanasanai no Tanoshikatta koto sabishikatta koto mo Hitotsu hitotsu tsumugi atte futatsu muttsu kasanatte Aratana yumewomiru! ! ! Sono te o hanasanai wasure wa shinai Konna kimochi ni mata deaetakara Ureshikattakoto kanashikatta koto mo Hitosu hitotsu tsunagatte soreto sore ga waninatte Aratana chikara o umu! ! ! Ie ie ie ie ie ie aaan! Ie ie ie ie ie ie paatii! Paatii! ! Ie ie ie ie ie ie aaan! PARTY TIME! PARTY TIME! SPECIAL ONE DAY! ! Videos thumb|300px|right|1. Gundalian Invaders Endign jap 6. /7. Ending- Gundalian Invaders Videos thumb|right|300px|6. Ending Gundalian Invaders thumb|left|300px|7. Ending Gundalian Invaders Kategorie:Bakugan Theme Song